


Hopeless Wanderer

by QueenHazieOfGotham (RedwinKazier)



Series: Nico's Confusing 95th Birthday And The Following Events [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Bisexual Jason Grace, Confusion, Cute, Episode: s02e10 We Can Be Heroes, Fluff, I Have Created Idiots, I Think It Can Be Read Alone, I'm Just As Confused As My Idiots, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Nico is a Dork, No Other Way To Describe Them, Oops, Sassy Nico, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, all over the place, great, not sure how else to tag, not the best, part of a series, so much idiocy, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: Just when he thought it was over, Nico gets yet another surprise
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Pre- Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Series: Nico's Confusing 95th Birthday And The Following Events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261460
Kudos: 26





	Hopeless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> What's up... I'm back... here's a filler...

Nico was officially done. He was never celebrating another birthday. He for sure was never celebrating another birthday that his boyfriend planned.

After he had finished yelling at both Percy and Will for swearing on the River Styx for such a stupid thing, he sat on one of the benches in the training arena and put his head in his hands.

“Neeks-“

Nico cut him off by putting his hand up. “I really do not want to hear it right now, William.”

It was silent for a while. Nico enjoyed it, but of course there were two idiots in the room. At least one of the was bound to ruin it.

“Hey, Nico…”

Nico jerked his head up and gave Percy his best threatening glare (which is insanely threatening mind you). “What could you _possibly_ be about to say that could fix this, Perseus?”

He fiddled with his fingers for a second before saying, “I did only swear not to tell you… I never swore not to show you…”

Nico stood up quickly, ready to punch Percy, before Will grabbed him. “Hey! Okay! Let’s maybe not do that.”

Nico took a deep breath before backing down. “Fine, Percy. Show us then.”

Percy got really red, but just nodded his head. “Yeah… um… okay…”

They made their way across the camp, but Nico immediately stopped once he realized where Percy was leading him.

“No.”

Percy stopped and turned around. “No?”

Nico nodded quickly. “There is no way he is a part of this.”

Percy just pursed his lips. “…You know I can’t say anything until I know for sure that you have guessed yourself…”

Nico grips his hair and looks to Will for help. Will just look confused. He hadn’t guessed yet.

“Jason?!”

Percy lets out a relieved breath. “Oh, thank the gods! Yes! He absolutely _is_ a part of this. It was actually all his idea. We had been talking about how we were going to tell you guys for weeks, and then, Jason had the amazing idea to tell you on your birthday-“

“Wait wait wait… hold on… tell us what?” Will had finally caught on to what was happening and wanted to ask his own questions.

Percy started playing with his hands. “Well… um… well… can we go to Jason that way both of us can tell you at once?”

Nico and Will shared a glance before turning back to Percy and nodding hesitantly.

“Okay… okay, let’s go.” And with that, they were off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in your feedback


End file.
